


Three Candles

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [26]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Yasha lights three candles. A drabble.For the Prompt:candle, yashaFrom my Night of Drabbles for Oct 2018





	Three Candles

Yasha lights the candles, just as she does every year.  First, she takes the flame from the fire.  Then, hands protecting the orange ember that shudders in the heart of the flame, its warmth a pinprick in the cold, she carries it to the first candle and holds it to the wick.  Always there is the white smolder and the sweet odor of fire staying where it belongs. And the flame catches.  With equal care, she lights the other candles.

One for her village.

One for her family.

One for—.  One.

The three pieces of her soul she left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
